Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2019
23:46-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:53-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:54-43 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:59-59 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:00-09 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:00-10 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:03-54 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:04-35 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:05-29 Thoughts on the new trailer, anyone? 00:07-27 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:08-41 I think the animation still looks pretty bad. 00:08-50 But I'm judging it by this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzDBo7m13H0 00:09-24 Plus anything with swimwear makes me cringe. 00:09-54 Why do ya say it looks bad? 00:10-09 Its a defentite improvement. Just sayin. 00:10-10 I don't know, it just looks cloudy and dull to me. 00:10-26 Well, yeah, it is an improvement from the leaked trailer. 00:11-14 I can see Antonia is in there. Which makes me wonder if the real fan died yet. 00:13-30 But I wonder what this Egyptian tomb-thing is. 00:13-51 Clearly Clutch Powers, a guy who has at least BEEN to Earth, would know about Egypt. 00:13-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:14-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:14-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:14-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:14-59 I'm also excited Clutch Powers' character will be expanded upon. 00:15-23 His character in his own movie was lacking. 00:15-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:15-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:16-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:16-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:17-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:17-52 Alright, so, after remembering about that impossibly fast spaceship the Clutch Powers movie had, I'm thinking Ninjago should take place hundreds of years after the Time Cruisers theme. (which would be accurate to the Space Timeline thread on Eurobricks) 00:21-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:22-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:25-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:25-39 WELCOME BACK. 00:25-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:26-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:31-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-18 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-34 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:33-37 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-27 WELCOME BACK. 00:35-35 Thanks 00:41-29 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:44-59 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-02 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:45-04 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-30 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:37-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:38-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:49-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:50-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:50-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:55-34 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:55-43 Hi 21:55-59 Anyone here XD 21:56-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:55-46 Hi 21:56-02 Anyone here XD 21:56-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:04-00 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:11-40 Henlo :3 22:13-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:13-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:15-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:15-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:15-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:15-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:16-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:20-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:20-21 HI 22:20-29 Hai 22:20-41 I'm watching wisteriamoon rn XD 22:20-47 XD 22:21-15 Specifically, her "College guy" videos XD 22:21-23 COLLEGE GUY YES 22:22-56 You there 22:23-07 Yee 22:23-54 I almost ship Nate X Wisteria XD 22:24-08 JISTERIAAAA 22:24-14 YES 22:24-51 (The only reason why I don't ship Nate x Wistreria: Jisteria is better :3) 22:26-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:27-01 Merp 22:27-27 Nate looks so unitersted in Wistreria's mail Xd 22:27-33 XD 22:27-43 Wisteria: Look- Look at my mail! 22:27-49 Nate: (Ignores it) 22:27-57 XD 22:29-23 Wisteria: PLAY SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES OVERFLOWWWWWWWW (Triggered) 22:29-28 Nate: NO. 22:29-39 Also Nate: Oh... That´s... Nice... (Mouse scrolls away from it) 22:29-50 XD 22:30-43 My favorite game is Twister 22:30-49 Second is Overflow XD 22:31-10 Wisteria: Hey guys, Wistreria (inhale) MEWN here... 22:31-13 And XD 22:32-05 Omg, have you seen the video where Wistreria mocks/impersonated julian2? 22:32-14 No XD 22:32-25 Omg 22:32-27 TW38 22:32-30 Brb 22:32-31 What 22:32-33 Nuuuuu 22:33-47 Don´t leave ;-; 22:34-06 https://youtu.be/7qTeCbUFZ0U Watch this beautiful video ;-; 22:35-09 Omg the intro I can´t even 22:36-35 You there 22:37-25 Hello 22:37-27 Gp 22:37-28 HELO 22:37-53 Come back ;-; 22:38-02 https://youtu.be/hmPJzgOyj1U Oh yea, and Julian2 mocks/impersonates Wisteria in this one :3 22:38-14 IM SORRY, I WAS FINDING THE VIDEO 22:38-39 Its okay ;-; 22:40-25 Julian: Hey guys, Julian... twwwwwwooooooo here 22:41-05 Julian: ANDY. DON'T LOAF TIGERS, LOAF MEEEEEEEE 22:44-17 Julian: GIMME YOUR HAWT MEMBER ARCTIC WOLF BUNS. (He actually says this while mocking wisteria XD) 22:44-24 XD 22:45-20 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 22:46-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:46-51 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 22:47-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:47-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:47-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:49-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:49-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:50-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:50-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:51-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:51-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:51-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:53-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:53-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:54-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-44 whats 23:32-45 up 23:32-46 quinton 23:32-49 TINO 23:32-50 WTF 23:32-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-52 HES NOT EVEN HERE 23:32-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:33-02 Hi, Akumi. 23:33-04 hello fellow gamers 23:33-05 He’s here. 23:33-05 EarthlignAkumi 1st 23:33-09 Hey bruv. 23:33-12 oh man 23:33-14 What´s going on 23:33-16 im about to get lectured guys 23:33-18 Was this linked on TDL? 23:33-18 23:33-19 Why so many people XD 23:33-20 HANDS Up 23:33-21 THIS IS RAID 23:33-23 Where are these users coming from?! 23:33-23 were playing Never have I Ever 23:33-39 The Void. 23:33-39 Mnkae, why are you overreacting 23:34-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-06 Quinton, don't use the drama 23:34-09 What are the chat rules for this place 23:34-15 Whoops. Underreaction. 23:34-18 AYYY i can submit logs and mess them all up 23:34-19 HAHHAA 22:57-34 . 22:57-50 Hi 22:58-02 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-22 Hey.. I didn't see either of you come in. 23:00-59 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-22 Urgent news 23:01-55 Hi. 23:01-56 ~ Unfortunate 666 has left the chat ~ 23:02-01 What is the news? 23:02-13 ? 23:02-51 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:03-14 I'm back. I asked for NGP to com 23:03-37 Anyway do you know about that miniseries 23:03-52 Oof, guys, I have to take a shower, sorry! 23:04-02 ... 23:04-10 I'll brb 23:05-06 So anyway the miniseries is SEASON 11 23:05-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:05-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:05-41 And it has 30 11 minute episodes 23:06-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:06-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:06-14 So... Its not Season 11? 23:06-32 itis. 23:06-38 Unfortunately 23:06-40 But its a miniseries... 23:07-03 Ehh, at least we have a Season 11 23:07-05 I feel tense from this. 23:07-17 I mean, they could´ve just ended it at Season 10 23:07-33 NO 23:07-36 Or Season 5 for that matter 23:07-47 Be happy we HAVE a new season 23:07-54 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_11:_Secrets_of_the_Vor 23:07-55 A sneaky GP has been watching this. 23:08-08 Oops. 23:08-27 IM SORRY, TW38, I JUST CHECKED MY MESSAGES BEFORE I WENT ON BRB, AND NO. NINJAGO WILL NOT END AT SEASON 10. 23:08-30 HHHHHHHHHH 23:08-35 Oki, brb now :3 23:08-35 Go to Ninjago Wiki, look up season 11, and see that it has 30 episodes 23:08-37 I didn´t say it would XD 23:08-53 The mini series had 30 episodes 23:09-12 It is not a "miniseries" 23:09-12 I said it COULD´VE ended at Season 10, but it didn´t, so we have to be happy we HAVE a new season 23:09-21 Yea, each episode will be 11 minutes. That's not fan- speculation, I read that in an article. 23:09-26 And oh :3 23:09-32 Its a miniseries if it has less than 22 minute episodes 23:09-38 That´s show logic 23:10-05 Teen Titans Go has 11 minute episodes that are official episodes 23:10-09 Oh 23:10-10 Cause it's a Mini series. 23:10-16 Well this is Ninjago logic XD 23:10-20 It is not. 23:10-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-38 Hi Q 23:10-48 Hey, Quinton. 23:10-49 We have a full chat im scared ;-; 23:10-58 Quinton. You have been gone for a month. 23:11-06 Have not. 23:11-22 Way to say hello, Unfortunate 666 XD (Not being rude im sorry ;-;) 23:11-28 Um, I meant for Ninjago Wiki 23:11-30 and Hi 23:11-41 Brb XD 23:11-54 I'm listening to a questionable song. 23:12-01 Ttg is a totally diffent show, with totally different boundaries. What may be considered a full episode in teen titans, is a miniseries for ninjago. @unfortunate 23:12-08 I am on here and the Ninjago Wiki every day, I just don’t do everything because I am busy with life, school, and other wiki projects 23:12-12 @Solid Samee tho 23:12-17 anything* 23:12-27 Yea, that's fine. 23:12-37 I bet the song I'm listening to is 100% more questionable. 23:13-11 Quinton, I have been very busy as well. Ever since I took the PARCC, I had lots of tests and reviews. 23:13-25 Oh, really? Does the song you're listening to involve non-stop frying pans, with animals in the center? @solid 23:13-38 *non-stick 23:14-00 (You better know what song I'm listening too XD) 23:14-14 I have made a LOT of progress for the Q-Verse. I just haven’t written it out. 23:14-15 Aaaanywaysss 23:14-20 And TW38, when you said way to say hello to Quinton earlier, you didn't say hello either 23:14-21 Oh, nice! 23:14-27 @quintion 23:14-37 But uh... I have an announcement. 23:14-42 Hmm? 23:15-03 The song I'm listening to is legit about a topic I can't bring up here. 23:15-20 Pm me a link XD 23:15-23 The announcement? 23:15-39 Yea 23:15-53 It must be very long 23:16-07 What is the announcement? 23:16-14 Guys, I'll brb. Don't let things get outta hand XD 23:16-23 He is making it 23:16-28 Meep 23:16-35 As we speak 23:17-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:17-12 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 23:17-30 Mnkae, your just in time for Quintonsa 23:17-35 announcement 23:17-40 ??? 23:17-54 NGP, no. 23:18-03 So, I’m ending Cooking with Acronix, Ninjago: Resistance Team, and The Search for Samurai X. I’m ending them because I wanna focus more on the Q-Verse. 23:18-19 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Cooking_with_Acronix 23:18-24 ... 23:18-29 Noooo... 23:18-39 It is sad, yes, but uh, it is needed. 23:18-42 I never heard of that before 23:18-52 Hi, Mnkae. 23:18-58 Oi moit! 23:19-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-05 When you are finished, will you do it again 23:19-33 Sadly, the Q-Verse will never be finished. 23:20-00 Maybe you could take breaks in between 23:20-12 RU sure about dat? 23:20-12 However, there may be times where I just cannot think of anything, so I will write one chapter of a thing. 23:20-35 Q-Verse will NEVER end. 23:20-56 I'm gonna go check out the Q-Verse. 23:21-08 Anyway, we were talking about season 11 and we had a small debate about if it's a miniseries or not. 23:21-12 I still need to rewrite the first two chapters of Once Upon A Sensei. 23:21-37 Is the miniseries season 11? 23:21-47 Dont answer 23:21-51 I'll make articles for my characters and stories once the pictures are done. 23:22-07 It is Season 11, and I believe it is confirmed as such. 23:22-34 Oh 23:22-38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmttJjeUtBE 23:22-54 Wait, why would 30 11-minute episodes be official 23:23-01 Oh heck, wrong song. 23:23-05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8LbJfC0SYM 23:23-08 11 min = 1/2 episode 23:23-08 That was embarrassing. 23:23-16 22 min = full episode 23:23-21 ?!?!?! 23:24-04 I will be back 23:26-13 I'm back 23:27-13 Kk. 23:27-27 Welcome back. 23:27-46 I had to brush my teeth 23:27-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-30 Any way, why are 30 11-minute episodes official 23:30-39 Hi 23:30-57 So, let's play I Confess 23:31-08 That was random. 23:31-12 (Tw38 has left the chat) 23:31-32 Your gonna leave 23:31-42 Don't leave 23:31-48 Can we play Never Have I Ever? 23:31-54 No im not leaving XD 23:31-58 Okay 23:32-22 We go by alphabetical order 23:32-31 Mnkae 1st 23:32-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:32-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:32-43 whats 23:32-44 up 23:32-45 quinton 23:32-47 TINO 23:32-48 WTF 23:32-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-50 HES NOT EVEN HERE 23:32-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:33-01 Hi, Akumi. 23:33-02 hello fellow gamers 23:33-04 He’s here. 23:33-04 EarthlignAkumi 1st 23:33-07 Hey bruv. 23:33-10 oh man 23:33-13 What´s going on 23:33-15 im about to get lectured guys 23:33-17 Was this linked on TDL? 23:33-17 23:33-18 Why so many people XD 23:33-18 HANDS Up 23:33-20 THIS IS RAID 23:33-21 Where are these users coming from?! 23:33-22 were playing Never have I Ever 23:33-38 The Void. 23:33-38 Mnkae, why are you overreacting 23:33-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-04 Quinton, don't use the drama 23:34-07 What are the chat rules for this place 23:34-14 Whoops. Underreaction. 23:34-16 AYYY i can submit logs and mess them all up 23:34-17 HAHHAA 23:34-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-44 Hi baby 23:34-52 Very few rules, no NSFW, basically. 23:34-59 Oh okey 23:35-01 what's NSFW 23:35-04 SO I CAN SPAM HAHAHAH 23:35-12 Oh no XD 23:35-12 Nothing you need to know about. 23:35-15 That’s also a no no. 23:35-18 OH 23:35-22 can u link the rules 23:35-34 So lets go to our game 23:35-36 They´re on the top when u join 23:35-37 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Ninjago_Fanon_Wiki:Policy%23Chat 23:35-47 thank u mr tino 23:36-00 Hi, and bye. 23:36-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:36-05 Hi Korra 23:36-08 Oh bye XD 23:36-10 big Controversial topics, such as those regarding politics and religion, are permitted to a minimal extent. Escalation should be avoided. 23:36-16 I feel as if I should go and eat some peanut butter. 23:36-21 why? 23:36-21 ... 23:36-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:36-27 Peanut butter jelly time 23:36-37 No, don't go 23:36-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:36-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-17 noooo my babeeee lefttttttt 23:37-24 Rip 23:37-31 WHITE MAN BAD, Akumi. 23:37-32 So EarthlignAkumi, do you wanna go first in Never have I Ever 23:38-08 nah 23:38-12 im bout to leave anyways 23:38-15 Can I go first XD 23:38-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:38-31 All right fine. 23:38-33 I personally wouldn't use "babe" due to it's connotations. 23:38-43 ... 23:38-47 Never have I ever... 23:38-51 Punched someone 23:38-56 I´ve never 23:39-17 Imma head out I guess. 23:39-30 I gently tapped someone on the nose and he falsely claimed it was hard. 23:39-40 (Claps) 23:39-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-52 Or not. 23:39-55 I'm next because alphabetical 23:39-57 Eyyyyyy XD 23:40-01 Welcome back. 23:40-04 Hi 23:40-06 Never have I ever 23:40-07 Can someone copy and paste my announcement. 23:40-09 What'd I miss? 23:40-11 Cheated on a test 23:40-11 Neither would I. Yeah, I'm still alive. Underreaction. 23:40-22 I have 23:40-28 Oh, tw38, you're back XD 23:40-28 I have not. 23:40-40 I haven't. 23:40-40 I've never done that. 23:40-57 NGP while you were gone, three new users came and left 23:40-59 I'm a innocent being 23:40-59 I say, can someone copy and paste my announcement! 23:41-03 It was in Preschool okay XD 23:41-13 Wait, are we playing never have I ever, cause if so, oh, heck yes, I've cheated xd 23:41-23 Brb 23:41-31 Cheating is bad. 23:41-36 (Someone copy and paste Quinton's announcement XD) 23:41-44 Very bad 23:41-55 Mnkae, you go next 23:42-00 Okay, I'm sorry, I was desperate XD 23:42-10 Mnkae? Omg, hi! 23:42-43 Mnkae, ya here? 23:42-49 SS78, can you do it? 23:43-26 Mnkae? 23:43-50 666 years later 23:44-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-25 Eh. He's proabaly on brb.. 23:44-54 NGP, you go next 23:45-07 We playin never have I ever? 23:45-29 Yep 23:45-34 Mkay. 23:45-38 Never have I ever... 23:45-59 Faked being sick to avoid school 23:46-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:46-24 Oh, hey! 23:46-26 I tried, but my mother is a doctor 23:46-47 So, I’m ending Cooking with Acronix, Ninjago, Resistance Team, and The Search for Samurai X. I’m doing it because I want to focus more on the Q-Verse (Once Upon A Sensei and related characters). 23:46-55 Oh, awesome! 23:47-00 Wait 23:47-07 You're ending them? 23:47-12 3 23:47-13 Yeah. 23:47-14 2 23:47-15 q 23:47-17 1 23:47-19 Oh... 23:47-45 All three of them. 23:47-52 0.5 23:48-03 Well, I mean, I'm looking forward to more of your Q- verse stories, so, cool :) 23:48-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:48-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:48-13 0 23:48-46 Yet Cooking With Acronix was my most popular story however. 23:49-12 Aww, ill miss that one, it was... Very unique. 23:49-21 Quinton, your turn 23:49-27 On Never Have I Ever 23:50-59 ... 23:51-00 Uhh, I’m about to head out now. 23:51-07 Nuuuuuuu 23:51-08 No 23:51-11 NOOO! 23:51-26 Guys, wanna, uh, talk about something else? 23:51-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:51-34 Wha— 23:51-48 Canyou play one round of Never Have I Ever 23:51-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:51-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:51-58 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 23:52-16 No 23:52-32 NGP, you'll stay 23:52-35 pls 23:52-42 NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN OUT OF COUNTRY 23:52-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:52-58 Yea, I'll stay, I'm just kinda bored. And yes XD 23:53-02 we live in a society 23:53-09 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:53-20 Yes, we do. Welcome to the chat! :) 23:53-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-26 He left 23:53-28 Oh, uh, okay. 23:53-33 What a quick stay 23:53-35 Anyone know him? 23:53-52 Never have I ever known Octopus Wizard 23:53-57 No? Heh. Me either. 23:54-12 He be a friend o’ mine. 23:54-15 The order is set 23:54-21 1. NGP 23:54-27 2. Q1721 23:54-29 Oh, okay @Quinton 23:54-34 3. U66 23:54-37 Quinto will be leaving shortly. 23:54-44 No 23:54-52 Yes, sadly. 23:55-01 Can you stay, for like 5 min 23:55-17 Quinto is very busy but Quinto can stay for five minutes. 23:55-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:58-19 Hey.. I didn't see either of you come in. 23:00-56 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-19 Urgent news 23:01-52 Hi. 23:01-53 ~ Unfortunate 666 has left the chat ~ 23:01-58 What is the news? 23:02-10 ? 23:02-48 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:03-11 I'm back. I asked for NGP to com 23:03-34 Anyway do you know about that miniseries 23:03-49 Oof, guys, I have to take a shower, sorry! 23:03-59 ... 23:04-06 I'll brb 23:05-03 So anyway the miniseries is SEASON 11 23:05-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:05-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:05-38 And it has 30 11 minute episodes 23:06-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:06-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:06-11 So... Its not Season 11? 23:06-29 itis. 23:06-35 Unfortunately 23:06-37 But its a miniseries... 23:07-00 Ehh, at least we have a Season 11 23:07-02 I feel tense from this. 23:07-14 I mean, they could´ve just ended it at Season 10 23:07-30 NO 23:07-33 Or Season 5 for that matter 23:07-44 Be happy we HAVE a new season 23:07-51 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Season_11:_Secrets_of_the_Vor 23:07-52 A sneaky GP has been watching this. 23:08-05 Oops. 23:08-24 IM SORRY, TW38, I JUST CHECKED MY MESSAGES BEFORE I WENT ON BRB, AND NO. NINJAGO WILL NOT END AT SEASON 10. 23:08-27 HHHHHHHHHH 23:08-32 Oki, brb now :3 23:08-32 Go to Ninjago Wiki, look up season 11, and see that it has 30 episodes 23:08-34 I didn´t say it would XD 23:08-50 The mini series had 30 episodes 23:09-09 It is not a "miniseries" 23:09-09 I said it COULD´VE ended at Season 10, but it didn´t, so we have to be happy we HAVE a new season 23:09-18 Yea, each episode will be 11 minutes. That's not fan- speculation, I read that in an article. 23:09-23 And oh :3 23:09-29 Its a miniseries if it has less than 22 minute episodes 23:09-35 That´s show logic 23:10-01 Teen Titans Go has 11 minute episodes that are official episodes 23:10-06 Oh 23:10-07 Cause it's a Mini series. 23:10-13 Well this is Ninjago logic XD 23:10-17 It is not. 23:10-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-35 Hi Q 23:10-45 Hey, Quinton. 23:10-46 We have a full chat im scared ;-; 23:10-55 Quinton. You have been gone for a month. 23:11-03 Have not. 23:11-19 Way to say hello, Unfortunate 666 XD (Not being rude im sorry ;-;) 23:11-25 Um, I meant for Ninjago Wiki 23:11-27 and Hi 23:11-38 Brb XD 23:11-51 I'm listening to a questionable song. 23:11-58 Ttg is a totally diffent show, with totally different boundaries. What may be considered a full episode in teen titans, is a miniseries for ninjago. @unfortunate 23:12-05 I am on here and the Ninjago Wiki every day, I just don’t do everything because I am busy with life, school, and other wiki projects 23:12-09 @Solid Samee tho 23:12-13 anything* 23:12-24 Yea, that's fine. 23:12-34 I bet the song I'm listening to is 100% more questionable. 23:13-08 Quinton, I have been very busy as well. Ever since I took the PARCC, I had lots of tests and reviews. 23:13-22 Oh, really? Does the song you're listening to involve non-stop frying pans, with animals in the center? @solid 23:13-35 *non-stick 23:13-57 (You better know what song I'm listening too XD) 23:14-11 I have made a LOT of progress for the Q-Verse. I just haven’t written it out. 23:14-12 Aaaanywaysss 23:14-17 And TW38, when you said way to say hello to Quinton earlier, you didn't say hello either 23:14-18 Oh, nice! 23:14-24 @quintion 23:14-34 But uh... I have an announcement. 23:14-39 Hmm? 23:15-00 The song I'm listening to is legit about a topic I can't bring up here. 23:15-17 Pm me a link XD 23:15-20 The announcement? 23:15-36 Yea 23:15-50 It must be very long 23:16-04 What is the announcement? 23:16-10 Guys, I'll brb. Don't let things get outta hand XD 23:16-20 He is making it 23:16-25 Meep 23:16-32 As we speak 23:16-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:17-09 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 23:17-27 Mnkae, your just in time for Quintonsa 23:17-32 announcement 23:17-37 ??? 23:17-51 NGP, no. 23:18-00 So, I’m ending Cooking with Acronix, Ninjago: Resistance Team, and The Search for Samurai X. I’m ending them because I wanna focus more on the Q-Verse. 23:18-16 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Cooking_with_Acronix 23:18-21 ... 23:18-26 Noooo... 23:18-36 It is sad, yes, but uh, it is needed. 23:18-39 I never heard of that before 23:18-48 Hi, Mnkae. 23:18-55 Oi moit! 23:18-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-02 When you are finished, will you do it again 23:19-30 Sadly, the Q-Verse will never be finished. 23:19-57 Maybe you could take breaks in between 23:20-09 RU sure about dat? 23:20-09 However, there may be times where I just cannot think of anything, so I will write one chapter of a thing. 23:20-32 Q-Verse will NEVER end. 23:20-53 I'm gonna go check out the Q-Verse. 23:21-05 Anyway, we were talking about season 11 and we had a small debate about if it's a miniseries or not. 23:21-09 I still need to rewrite the first two chapters of Once Upon A Sensei. 23:21-34 Is the miniseries season 11? 23:21-44 Dont answer 23:21-48 I'll make articles for my characters and stories once the pictures are done. 23:22-04 It is Season 11, and I believe it is confirmed as such. 23:22-31 Oh 23:22-35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmttJjeUtBE 23:22-51 Wait, why would 30 11-minute episodes be official 23:22-58 Oh heck, wrong song. 23:23-02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8LbJfC0SYM 23:23-05 11 min = 1/2 episode 23:23-05 That was embarrassing. 23:23-13 22 min = full episode 23:23-18 ?!?!?! 23:24-01 I will be back 23:26-10 I'm back 23:27-10 Kk. 23:27-24 Welcome back. 23:27-43 I had to brush my teeth 23:27-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-27 Any way, why are 30 11-minute episodes official 23:30-36 Hi 23:30-54 So, let's play I Confess 23:31-05 That was random. 23:31-09 (Tw38 has left the chat) 23:31-29 Your gonna leave 23:31-39 Don't leave 23:31-45 Can we play Never Have I Ever? 23:31-51 No im not leaving XD 23:31-55 Okay 23:32-19 We go by alphabetical order 23:32-28 Mnkae 1st 23:32-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:32-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:32-40 whats 23:32-41 up 23:32-42 quinton 23:32-44 TINO 23:32-45 WTF 23:32-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-47 HES NOT EVEN HERE 23:32-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:32-58 Hi, Akumi. 23:32-59 hello fellow gamers 23:33-01 He’s here. 23:33-01 EarthlignAkumi 1st 23:33-04 Hey bruv. 23:33-07 oh man 23:33-10 What´s going on 23:33-12 im about to get lectured guys 23:33-14 Was this linked on TDL? 23:33-14 23:33-15 Why so many people XD 23:33-15 HANDS Up 23:33-17 THIS IS RAID 23:33-18 Where are these users coming from?! 23:33-19 were playing Never have I Ever 23:33-34 The Void. 23:33-35 Mnkae, why are you overreacting 23:33-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-02 Quinton, don't use the drama 23:34-04 What are the chat rules for this place 23:34-11 Whoops. Underreaction. 23:34-13 AYYY i can submit logs and mess them all up 23:34-14 HAHHAA 23:34-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:34-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:34-41 Hi baby 23:34-49 Very few rules, no NSFW, basically. 23:34-56 Oh okey 23:34-58 what's NSFW 23:35-01 SO I CAN SPAM HAHAHAH 23:35-09 Oh no XD 23:35-09 Nothing you need to know about. 23:35-12 That’s also a no no. 23:35-15 OH 23:35-19 can u link the rules 23:35-31 So lets go to our game 23:35-33 They´re on the top when u join 23:35-34 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Ninjago_Fanon_Wiki:Policy%23Chat 23:35-44 thank u mr tino 23:35-57 Hi, and bye. 23:35-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:36-02 Hi Korra 23:36-05 Oh bye XD 23:36-07 big Controversial topics, such as those regarding politics and religion, are permitted to a minimal extent. Escalation should be avoided. 23:36-13 I feel as if I should go and eat some peanut butter. 23:36-18 why? 23:36-18 ... 23:36-18 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:36-24 Peanut butter jelly time 23:36-34 No, don't go 23:36-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:36-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-14 noooo my babeeee lefttttttt 23:37-21 Rip 23:37-28 WHITE MAN BAD, Akumi. 23:37-29 So EarthlignAkumi, do you wanna go first in Never have I Ever 23:38-05 nah 23:38-09 im bout to leave anyways 23:38-12 Can I go first XD 23:38-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:38-28 All right fine. 23:38-30 I personally wouldn't use "babe" due to it's connotations. 23:38-40 ... 23:38-44 Never have I ever... 23:38-48 Punched someone 23:38-53 I´ve never 23:39-14 Imma head out I guess. 23:39-27 I gently tapped someone on the nose and he falsely claimed it was hard. 23:39-37 (Claps) 23:39-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-49 Or not. 23:39-52 I'm next because alphabetical 23:39-54 Eyyyyyy XD 23:39-58 Welcome back. 23:40-01 Hi 23:40-03 Never have I ever 23:40-04 Can someone copy and paste my announcement. 23:40-06 What'd I miss? 23:40-08 Cheated on a test 23:40-09 Neither would I. Yeah, I'm still alive. Underreaction. 23:40-19 I have 23:40-25 Oh, tw38, you're back XD 23:40-25 I have not. 23:40-37 I haven't. 23:40-37 I've never done that. 23:40-54 NGP while you were gone, three new users came and left 23:40-56 I'm a innocent being 23:40-56 I say, can someone copy and paste my announcement! 23:41-00 It was in Preschool okay XD 23:41-10 Wait, are we playing never have I ever, cause if so, oh, heck yes, I've cheated xd 23:41-20 Brb 23:41-28 Cheating is bad. 23:41-33 (Someone copy and paste Quinton's announcement XD) 23:41-41 Very bad 23:41-52 Mnkae, you go next 23:41-57 Okay, I'm sorry, I was desperate XD 23:42-07 Mnkae? Omg, hi! 23:42-40 Mnkae, ya here? 23:42-46 SS78, can you do it? 23:43-23 Mnkae? 23:43-47 666 years later 23:44-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-22 Eh. He's proabaly on brb.. 23:44-51 NGP, you go next 23:45-04 We playin never have I ever? 23:45-25 Yep 23:45-31 Mkay. 23:45-35 Never have I ever... 23:45-56 Faked being sick to avoid school 23:46-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:46-21 Oh, hey! 23:46-23 I tried, but my mother is a doctor 23:46-44 So, I’m ending Cooking with Acronix, Ninjago, Resistance Team, and The Search for Samurai X. I’m doing it because I want to focus more on the Q-Verse (Once Upon A Sensei and related characters). 23:46-52 Oh, awesome! 23:46-57 Wait 23:47-04 You're ending them? 23:47-09 3 23:47-10 Yeah. 23:47-11 2 23:47-12 q 23:47-14 1 23:47-16 Oh... 23:47-42 All three of them. 23:47-49 0.5 23:48-00 Well, I mean, I'm looking forward to more of your Q- verse stories, so, cool :) 23:48-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:48-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:48-10 0 23:48-43 Yet Cooking With Acronix was my most popular story however. 23:49-09 Aww, ill miss that one, it was... Very unique. 23:49-18 Quinton, your turn 23:49-24 On Never Have I Ever 23:50-56 ... 23:50-57 Uhh, I’m about to head out now. 23:51-04 Nuuuuuuu 23:51-05 No 23:51-08 NOOO! 23:51-23 Guys, wanna, uh, talk about something else? 23:51-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:51-31 Wha— 23:51-45 Canyou play one round of Never Have I Ever 23:51-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:51-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:51-55 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 23:52-13 No 23:52-29 NGP, you'll stay 23:52-32 pls 23:52-39 NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN OUT OF COUNTRY 23:52-44 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:52-55 Yea, I'll stay, I'm just kinda bored. And yes XD 23:52-59 we live in a society 23:53-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:53-17 Yes, we do. Welcome to the chat! :) 23:53-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-23 He left 23:53-25 Oh, uh, okay. 23:53-30 What a quick stay 23:53-32 Anyone know him? 23:53-49 Never have I ever known Octopus Wizard 23:53-54 No? Heh. Me either. 23:54-09 He be a friend o’ mine. 23:54-12 The order is set 23:54-18 1. NGP 23:54-24 2. Q1721 23:54-26 Oh, okay @Quinton 23:54-31 3. U66 23:54-34 Quinto will be leaving shortly. 23:54-41 No 23:54-49 Yes, sadly. 23:54-58 Can you stay, for like 5 min 23:55-14 Quinto is very busy but Quinto can stay for five minutes. 23:55-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:55-40 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:55-41 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 Yes, you can go again, (sry NGP, but I want him to play) 23:56-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-17 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:56-21 Ayo 23:56-25 Hey G. 23:56-33 Buongiorno 23:56-36 What's up 23:56-38 If anyone wants ta go on a chat, that's not playing never have I ever, here's a link https://bean-canon.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Chat 23:57-07 G, will you play never have I ever? 23:57-10 Sure 23:57-47 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 23:57-47 quinn, are you playing 23:57-55 MNKAE, your back